


Niblets

by morebutterflys



Series: Supernatural Bitesized Icons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebutterflys/pseuds/morebutterflys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons for <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/16415.html">Niblets</a>. (Week 10 - June 4, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

for [](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**later_tuesday**](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt of Castiel, wings ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/16415.html?thread=168991#cmt168991))  


to have wings   
---


	2. Dean

for [](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**later_tuesday**](http://later-tuesday.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt of Dean, blue ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/16415.html?thread=168735#cmt168735))  


aqua and orchid   
---


End file.
